


EHS DESEO

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—No restriegues tanto, Harklight—... ¿Para eso le habían pedido dejar la sala…?". E/S, H/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EHS DESEO

**EHS DESEO**

**By:**   ** _K.G.Á.É._ **

"—No restriegues tanto, Harklight—... ¿Para eso le habían pedido dejar la sala…?". E/S, H/S.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**EHS DESEO**

Voces se escuchaban tras la puerta…

—No restriegues tanto, Harklight—

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Slaine-sama. Lo haré con mayor cuidado—

—¡Ah...!—

—Lo siento. ¿Dolió?—

—No, sólo me sorprendiste—

— ¿Puedo continuar ahora?—

—Sí, está bien—

La taza tembló en la charola que la pequeña sirvienta castaña llevaba en sus manos.

_¿Para eso le habían pedido dejar la sala, con la excusa de traer el té?_

_Eso debía tratarse de un error. Hasta donde ella sabía Slaine-sama era un fiel devoto a la princesa Asseylum-hime, no que a ella le agradara al principio, pero… ¡¿Tanta fidelidad había sido para nada?!_

_No. Eso no era posible. Él chico jamás…_

_Aunque había notado las miradas que Harklight-san le daba a su señor…_

_¡¿Cómo osaba a mancillar a su nuevo amo?!_

_¡Como su fiel sirvienta, no lo permitiría!_

_¡Salvaría lo que quedara por ser salvado!_

— ¡Con permiso!—gritó abriendo la puerta con estruendo y con los ojos cerrados. Les daría oportunidad de vestirse.

— Eddelrittuo ¿Podrías venir un momento y ayudarnos?—escuchó a Slaine-sama hablarle.

_¡¿Acaso querrían un trío?!_

— ¡Me disculpo, pero no creo poder ayudar!—se apresuró a decir, mientras sus parpados temblaban, comenzando a estar curiosa.

—No se preocupe Slaine-sama. En seguida lo sacaré—escuchó al mayor decir.

_¡¿Sacar?! ¿Acaso no les había dado suficiente tiempo para arreglarse?_

—Salió—escuchó a Slaine-sama.

— ¿Salió?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que Harklight-san, sin poder mantener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, sonrojándose aún más.

La escena la desconcertó un poco. Slaine-sama tenía sus ojos llorosos, pero diferente a lo que pensó, ambos tenían sus ropas en su lugar y más parecía un beso que otra cosa, pues el mayor tenía una de sus manos en el rostro de su amo. Mientras la otra mano estaba elevada frente a él.

— ¿Quiere pedir un deseo?—preguntó entusiasmado, Harklight-san.

— Umm… ¿Qué podría pedir? Dejemos que Eddelrittuo pida algo—Slaine-sama volteó a verla.

— ¿Funcionará?—volvió a preguntar, serio.

— ¿Podría ser?— respondió no muy seguro.

—Disculpe pero… ¿Qué está pasando?—no podía seguir sin saber de qué iba todo eso, después de sobreponerse al sonrojo por malpensar la situación. Dejó la charola en la mesita y fue con ellos.

— ¿Has escuchado del deseo de la pestaña?—preguntó su amo.

Ella negó, confundida  _¿por qué una pestaña cumpliría un deseo?_

Como leyéndole la mente, enseguida Slaine-sama comenzó a explicar.

—Al ser poco frecuente el tener una en las manos. Se dice que cumplen deseos. Existen diferentes formas, puedes pedir el deseo y soplarle o puedes buscar a alguien más, unir sus pulgares con la pestaña en medio y al que se le quede se le cumplirá el deseo primero, aunque esa persona debe colocarla en su pecho en vez de soplarla. ¡Ah! ¡Puedes no creerlo!—se apresuró a agregar, sonrojándose.

— ¡Por supuesto que le creó! Podemos pedir un deseo los tres—aceptó la propuesta.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, pero si su deseo podía incrementar las posibilidades de cumplirse ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Juntaron sus pulgares con el de Harklight-san y presionaron, ella cerró los ojos al momento de separarlos.

—Parece que tu deseo se cumplirá primero Eddelrittuo-san—Slaine-sama se oía feliz por ella, y aunque al principio parecía un poco decepcionado, Harklight-san asintió también, sonriéndole; contagiándole la sonrisa al ver que en su pulgar estaba la pestaña rubia. La llevó a su pecho.

_Esperaba poder seguir al lado de la princesa, por mucho tiempo en el futuro…_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
